DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Seduction Technique
by FMAMiniskirtArmy
Summary: Fuck


Byakuya was sitting in the library, reading the genocyder file. "B-Byakuya..." Toko whispered. Byakuya looked up to find a small, long-haired girl peering at him through spectacles. "Toko, don't you ever get tired of stalking me?" Byakuya sighed, Flipping to another page.

Toko Fujikawa had been following him around shortly after they arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. She had a knack for writing romance novels, but wasn't so romantic in real life.

"Well? Answer me when I speak, you low-class creature" Byakuya snapped the file closed, staring expectantly into Toko's eyes.

She stumbled back, falling into a pile of books. "B-Byakuya-sama! I-I-m sorry... I sh-shouldn't be bothering you... J-just pretend I don't e-exist..." Toko hurriedly brushed the books off, and re-piled them. Byakuya scoffed. "Why not stalk someone else? Why not Mondo?"

Toko sneered and bent down to grovel at Byakuya's feet. "He's everything a girl wants. He's buff, dangerous, and mysterious." Byakuya's breath hitched. Toko cocked her head to the side.

"Plus, he's a filthy commoner. You two would get along well." He could feel his underwear press against his already tight jeans. What was happening to him? Why was the thought of Mondo turning him on?

Toko noticed the pink tinge in Byakuya's cheeks. She was curious. "W-what else?" The thought of a submissive Byakuya made her eyes light up and her pen arm twitch. "Well... when he gets out of the bath he absolutely glistens with sweat... The towel hanging from his commoner hips threaten to fall off..." Byakuya shifted uncomfortably. His pants were beyond comfortable. "Excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to."

Byakuya slipped past an awestruck Toko into the hallway. He scrambled through the corridor, looking for the bathroom. On his way, he tripped over something. Byakuya was saved by the scruff of his neck- Mondo had caught Byakuya tripping over his shoe. "Where'd ya learn to fuckin' walk?" Mondo teased, letting Byakuya out of his arms. Byakuya blushed, and turned away from Mondo. "E-excuse me, I'm in a bit of a rush" he said. He had lost all control of the situation at hand- he wasn't used to chaos; he was used to winning. "Woah, since when are you polite?" Mondo grinned and put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. He leaned in close to Byakuya and whispered in his ear: "If you think I didn't feel your bulge you are fuckin' wrong. Now what's that shit about?"

Mondo couldn't help but blush. The thought of Byakuya lusting after him was quite a turn-on. Mondo felt himself fantasizing about Byakuya, and soon enough his own pants started to feel tight. "It's nothing, just something I came across in the library" Byakuya made an attempt to regain his composure.

Mondo smirked deviously. "Mind if I... take care of it for you?" He cooed, swiping Byakuya up into his arms.

Byakuya lost all self-control. He pressed his lips firmly to Mondo's. "I want you... Toko made me realize that."

Mondo's pants were so tight his button threatened to pop off. He rushed to the bathroom and thrust Byakuya against the wall. They kissed passionately, entangled amongst themselves. Both teenagers slipped their pants off eagerly. Byakuya kissed Mondo hard, moaning and panting in his mouth. Mondo shook with pleasure. He pushed Byakuya to the ground, and stood over top of him. Mondo tore off the progeny's clothes. He licked Byakuya from naval to chin, and kissed him roughly.

Byakuya had never been so turned-on in his entire life. He pushed his hips into Mondo's, humping the ultimate. Mondo moaned, kissing Byakuya roughly. He slid down the progeny, pinning his hips to the ground. Mondo took Byakuya's entire length in his mouth, nearly choking himself. He swirled the tip of his tongue across Byakuya's member, nibbling and sucking as he went. Byakuya gripped Mondo's head, tangling his hands in the biker's hair. "M-ahh" Byakuya moaned.

Mondo sucked harder, Byakuya's precum leaking down the ultimates' throat. "I'm.. gunna.." Byakuya moaned. Mondo's dick twitched. He palmed himself, gasping at how hard he was. He started to pump his shaft as he sucked off Byakuya. Byakuya arched his back, sticking his member as far into Mondo as he could. Mondo hummed, sending vibrations down Byakuya's shaft. "Mm.. M-Mondo!" Byakuya screamed long and loud. His voice seemed to penetrate Mondo's skull. They both came at the same time- spilling hot, sticky liquid over each other. Mondo collasped onto Byakuya. He kissed him passionately. "Byakuya, you're so fucking hot."


End file.
